These Seasonal Lovers
by GEML
Summary: Everything changes when Caspian agrees to live in Cair Paravel. Jealous siblings, drama, lust and love. Can their majesties deal with all these intense feelings? Will they find their true love, or end up facing a cruel fate?
1. An Unexpected Visit

Susan Pevensie felt more than uncomfortable. Her dressed itched more than usual and her breasts looked ridiculously bigger. Not to mention that she could barely walk. Last night every bachelor, man and mythical creature danced with her at the ball in the honor of the High King's 25th birthday. Well, almost every bachelor, Caspian spent all night talking with Edmund and laughing a little bit too loud when women complimented him.

"Ten steps more." Susan said to herself. "Five steps and you'll be at the dining hall."

The double doors opened and Susan froze. What was doing Caspian here? His expression was unreadable to Susan. Confused eyes, lips parted, hands fisted. Did he actually hate her that much? Since that late afternoon when Caspian caught Sir Christopher and her sharing a chaste kiss, he has mastered to make his expressions unreadable. Although Susan explained him that Christopher was the one who kissed her, Caspian never seemed to listen. Not even now that Sir Christopher left to Beruna.

"Susan!" Edmund's voice woke her up from her flashback. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Yes, of course I am!" Susan managed a smile trying to cover her embarrassment while she walked to her sit next to Caspian and her breasts fought to escape her silk dress.

"My Queen." Caspian said looking into her eyes.

"Caspian." Susan answered him still startled.

"So Caspian!" Lucy said while batting her eyelashes. "Are you joining us for breakfast tomorrow? Don't forget it's the beginning of autumn and it's a tradition to have the annual horse ride with the Kings and Queens."

"If Queen Susan agrees, obviously." Caspian replied.

Susan's heart raced. Why would he want her opinion now? "I have no problem with having you for breakfast." She said not looking at him.

"Caspian why don't you stay with us during this season? It must be tiring to travel from Telmar's Castle to Cair Paravel every single day. This your home now, King of Narnia." Peter said.

Caspian smiled. He often gets the same request from Peter, but now is the time to reply concretely. "I would love to."

Susan cleared her throat and drank her cup of wine. "More please." Her cup was refilled and she drank again and again and again. She excused herself and when anyone was seeing her anymore, she ran to her bedroom and closed her door.

"I won't be needing any help tonight, Danica!" She shouted.

"Yes, My Queen." Danica answered, leaving Susan alone in her room.

She changed into her sleeping gown and brushed her hair. Sir Christopher was far away and tomorrow was the day. Exhausted, Susan climbed to bed and sleep was claiming her, when suddenly a knock on the door woke her.

"Danica, I'm fine, really, I'm ready to sleep." She said opening her door. But it wasn't Danica knocking, it was Caspian. His brown eyes sparkling and beautiful black hair framing his handsome face, his chest a few inches from her face.

Susan's eyes widened in shock. "Cas-!" Caspian covered her mouth. He took a step into Susan's room and closed the door.

"Relax." He whispered.

"How do you want me to relax, you can't get into my room like this! I'm underdressed!"

Caspian took a swift but satisfying look at Susan. Her almost transparent gown made her breasts look fuller, much fuller than this evening when he almost ripped her dress off. Her hair fell over her shoulders and lips were still red from the large amount of wine she drank.

"Susan, I'm sorry. I know Christopher is long gone." He began.

"Why are you telling me this now? All those times I told you that nothing was happening between Christopher and me you refused to believe me!"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I was blind. I just came here…" He unconsciously paused as he looked down to Susan's body. She wasn't a girl anymore. The way her hips curved made him fantasize about every single inch of her.

Susan's face turned red and hot, she was angry. Why would he stop talking in a moment like this? She took his chin and made them see each other face to face. "I am sorry you are sorry." She said.

"If I could take time back, I would!" He said, with pain in his voice.

Then, Susan made something she never expected. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. A quick and tender kiss that left Caspian hungry for more. He grabbed her face and kissed her, as she threw her hand around his neck pulling him closer, the heat of his body traveling to hers. Susan broke the kiss, and she saw Caspian. Handsome, lips parted and breathing heavily. Susan smiled.

"I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow." Caspian left.

Susan touched her lips. And climbed to bed again, but this time she fell asleep almost immediately, thinking on his lips on hers, his body covering hers….taking a new spin, a new step, getting lost in each other.


	2. Between Horse Ridding and Sorry Picnic

**Hello guys, so this chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Courtney (CourtneyHowlett). Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoy this and please review, I would love to know what you think about this chapter! **

"Susan you were fantastic!" Caspian said.

Susan's cheeks turned scarlet as she replied with full confidence. "I was fantastic because of you." She threw her arms around Caspian's neck and she could feel her nipples getting hard against his bare chest.

Caspian leaned to kiss her and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. Their kiss was urgent and needy, need for each other. His tongue clashed against her and a faint moan escaped Susan's mouth. "How have I lived all these years without having you?" she asked.

"You have me now." Caspian breathed as he planted little kisses on her neck.

"Susan…. Susan… SUSAN!"

Susan's eyes opened in shock. _It was a dream…so vivid, but a dream. _Danica was standing at the end of the bed, her green eyes worried. "Are you feeling unwell, My Queen?"

"No, I'm fine." Susan replied. She had unconsciously fallen asleep while waiting for her horse to be ready for ridding.

"Everyone is waiting for you at the principal gates."

"Thanks, Danica. I can manage myself to the stable and then to the gates." Susan smiled weakly. She stood up and she felt an unfamiliar moisture between her legs. _Wet dream? _She had read about this. She shook the idea from her head, smoothed her dress with her soft hands and walk to the stable.

The stable was empty and Susan knew she was more than late, not asking for help, she climbed her pearly white stallion named Atheera. While exiting the stable she got a glimpse of a black horse. Destrier? But wasn't Caspian supposed to be already at the gates? Oh no.

With a shining white smile, Caspian approached Susan. "I was waiting for you."

"For me? Well, I am here, _King Caspian_. How can I help you?"

For a moment Caspian thought on getting her off her horse and kiss her good morning, but maybe Susan had drunk too much last night and wasn't in her senses when she decided to kiss him.

"I want you to ride Destrier."

Susan gasped. Caspian never let anyone ride his beloved horse. "I can't Caspian, is your horse."

"This is my way of saying sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Well, try a picnic or-" An involuntary giggle escaped Susan's mouth. The idea of having a picnic with Caspian sounded wonderful and ridiculous at the same time.

"Take Destrier today. We're late."

Caspian nodded and mounted his black shinny horse. They silently made their way to the principal gate, where Peter, Edmund and Lucy were waiting. The outskirt of their castle was packed with narnians, Susan's heart raced. She loved her people but Caspian's weird attitude was making her uneasy.

"Well, finally you're here!" Lucy said excited.

"I'm sorry about the tardiness; Caspian was trying to convince me to ride Destrier today. I just couldn't accept it."

"Destrier? But Caspian, you never let anyone touch your horse. Not even when I asked you a thousand times for it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nothing personal, Lu. I owe Susan." Caspian said not looking at Lucy, who at this point was getting a little bit upset.

"Well," King Peter said projecting authority in his voice. "Let the autumn ride begin!"

And the Kings and Queens made their traditional horse ride through the outskirt of Cair Paravel and saluted every single narnian and telmar in their way. Caspian will catch Susan looking at him once in a while, and he will answer back with a natty wink.

As the radiant sun took a higher place in the sky, everyone made their way to the castle. Well, everyone but Caspian, who got Destrier injured, and Susan, who refused to leave him alone because she felt guilty. Atheera was way too fragile to carry both of them, so they waited in the woods for a rescue party.

"Destrier, I'm so sorry." Susan whispered patting the horse's head. Destrier suddenly got up with its "injured leg" and Susan angrily looked at Caspian.

"What? You were never going to accept to come to the woods otherwise!" He gave her an innocent look.

"This is it, Caspian! I'm heading home!"

"No, Susan! Stay." He said taking her hand and pulling her closer. "I packed food. Consider this my sorry picnic."

Susan laughed. "You thought I was serious?" She shook her head. "See you later, Caspian." Susan wasn't playing hard to get, she was scared. Scared to be alone with Caspian and to kiss him again. Scared that he will reject her, maybe he saw her as a younger sister after all.

"Please." His voice was husky and needy.

Susan bit her lip. "Fine. But only if you have wine."

"It's too early to drink but I brought your favorite dessert, apple pie!"

Susan smiled. "Perfect."

After eating all the well-cooked and tasty food that Caspian had ingeniously packed for them, Susan was feeling more than okay, she was enchanted with him.

"Thanks, Caspian. You are more than forgiven." Susan said standing from her too-comfortable place beside Caspian. "The rescue party has to be near, let's clean up this mess."

Caspian stood up, but instead of picking up what was left of his "sorry picnic" he placed his hands on Susan's waist and pinned her to the nearest tree trunk. Susan's eyes widened. "You look so beautiful when you're bewildered. Don't you get it Susan?"

Susan's capacity to breathe normally was abruptly reduced as Caspian traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "I love your full lips, My Queen."

Susan placed her hands on Caspian's hard chest. "Kiss me." She whispered.

Caspian, a little bit shocked by Susan's reaction, satisfied her demand. He matched her lips with hers and softly opened them to get his tongue into her mouth. Susan remembered her dreamed, and deepened the kiss. She wanted to know if this will feel as she dreamt of, and it did. Caspian mouth tasted of apple pie, her favorite dessert. Her tongue collided with his and they were all lost in each other, Susan was running out of breath, but she wasn't breaking this kiss, not yet, not for the world.

"Caspian?" A familiar voice rang in the distance.

Susan broke the kiss. This was not the world; this was Lucy and the rescue party.


	3. Pretty Girls Don't Beg

**I apologize for the delay. I went to Orlando and had so little time to myself; I barely stopped at the hotel. So this is my new update, hope you like it and please review. **

"Come with me." Caspian whispered.

"No. They need to find us here. I promised Peter the rescue party will find us here." Susan replied. She couldn't leave with Caspian; she wasn't sure of how much could they do together.

Lucy's slim body appeared between the trees and Susan waved her hand at her. "Lucy! Here we are." Susan turned and walked away from Caspian, leaving him an incredible need.

He wanted Susan to be his. He knew women anatomy since his young adult years, but no one ever had capture his heart like Susan did. She was purely beautiful, a great queen and he wanted her. Not to spend his spare time, but to show her what he was made of and she would never get her eyes on other knight but him.

Lucy ignored Susan and reached to Caspian and gave him a tight hug, maybe too tight. He could feel Lucy's heartbeat and it was ridiculously fast. He could also feel her full breasts. Lucy Pevensie was not a little girl, she was 19 years old and she had the looks to lure anyone she wanted; anyone but the one she liked, Caspian.

"I thought you were taking longer." Caspian said hugging her back.

"I couldn't leave you here all alone. If something happened to you it would be the death of me, Caspian."

"Don't say that, Lu." Caspian shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You've been blessed with grace and beauty. How about you invite someone special to the autumn ball?"

Lucy stepped closer to him, they were about four inches apart and Susan's blood boiled with jealousy. She thought Lucy's interest in Caspian was over, but she was so wrong.

"I have no one." Lucy whispered and batted her lashes.

"Then I'm sure you'll find someone." Caspian smiled and helped Susan to her horse and then Lucy.

Her reflection was beautiful. She never thought she would look this good, but she wasn't enough for Caspian, Lucy sighed. She brushed her hair, the moon was silvery and the night chilly, she loved to walk the palace in nights like this. When she finished she looked herself one more time. If Caspian said she had been blessed with grace and beauty, why wouldn't he invite her to the autumn ball?

She stepped out her room and walked the empty corridors of Cair Paravel. She first stopped by Peter's room, but he was too busy sleeping. Then she tried Edmund's but he was sleeping as well. Lucy was heading to Susan's room when she heard a life-changing conversation.

"This is the second time you get into my room without permission, Caspian." Susan shouted.

"I'm sorry, Susan, but you will never agree to see me otherwise."

"Why would you want to see me anyway?"

"We have some unfinished business, don't we?"

"I don't think so." Susan turned and walked away until she reached her bed. "It's late. I'm tired."

Caspian laughed, and Susan thought it was beautiful. He was beautiful. The way he talked and his eyes burned her skin with every look was making her crazy. She was being asphyxiated by an overwhelming feeling, but she wasn't sure if it was pure lust or love.

"You are sitting on your bed." He said.

"Yes I am. Because I am tired and I would like to sleep now."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. But I don't think you'll get much sleep after I'm done with you." His voice was low and sensual.

Susan felt uneasy, trapped, lustful and scared. She was 23, and it was time to stop being stupid, she wanted to kiss Caspian and she was going to.

Caspian approached to her bed and she stood up pulling him against her and kissing him hard. Caspian broke the kiss and Susan was startled. He slowly smiled, his eyes still burning, and kissed her again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and sucked his bottom lip, their kiss was wild, Caspian cupped Susan's full breasts with his hands and squeezed.

He broke the kiss and with one swift movement undressed Susan from her sleeping gown. She was surprised because she didn't feel shame, she wanted this. "Take your clothes off." She said breathless, making Caspian feel more than aroused.

"Your wish, my command." And he did as he was told.

Susan waited sitting on her bed, trying to calm her breathing, she saw Caspian's nakedness and she pulled him to bed.

"You're beautiful. I want to kiss every single inch of you." Caspian said. Susan lay on the bed and Caspian began his lovely torture. He kissed the valley between her breasts and with his index finger and thumb caressed her nipples until getting them hard. He sucked and licked them and his member was getting harder and harder with Susan's moans.

"Shhh, your moans can be listened from Beruna." He laughed. Susan couldn't resist him and pulled Caspian's mouth to her breasts and pulled his hair hard, resisting loud moans. Caspian kissed her lower and lower and lower, until Susan saw what he was intending to do, she closed her legs trapping Caspian's face an inch away from her clit.

"Relax and enjoy." Caspian spread Susan's legs wider and liked that special spot that needed attention. Caspian introduced one finger inside her and sucked. "You're so ready."

Susan panted with need she couldn't keep quiet. "Please do whatever you got to do. Please." She whispered.

"Pretty girls don't beg." Caspian raised his head.

"I don't care. Please. Please. Please." She was desperate.

Caspian positioned himself above her and slowly sank inside her. Susan squeezed her eyes shut and after a few minutes she got used to the new feeling. Then Caspian started to move. In and out, occasionally circling his hips and Susan pulled his hair and bit her lip.

"Ah!" Susan cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?" Caspian said still moving in and out.

"Don't stop. Just don't."

Caspian smiled and kissed her forehead, and he began moving faster. Susan raised her hips and she was reaching the sheerest feeling of passionate climax. She moaned and begged and Caspian's rhythm accelerated making them cum in unison and both collapsed on the bed; his head resting over her breasts. He kissed them once more.

"You were amazing, Susan."

She smiled and remembered her dream. "I was just amazing because of you."


	4. The Untired and The Weeper

**I have a little spare time so I'm using it to write a little bit more. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review and tell me what you would like to see next. Love you! **

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. More than sad, she was angry; her own sister was being bedded by the only man she has ever loved. She stormed to Peter's room with the intention to tell him, but her crying was getting worse and she stormed into her room and cried.

Since her young adolescent years, Lucy was jealous of how Susan was always wooed by men. She knew her sister was good-looking. Her ivory skin blushed different shades of scarlet when she was given a compliment, her black shinny hair cascaded beautifully until it reached a little bit below her full breasts, her eyes were the color of the crystalline ocean on a stormy day when the gray clouds are reflected on its surface, her lips were naturally pink and soft and her smile made her one of the most beautiful women to ever live in Narnia.

To Lucy's disappointment she wasn't that blessed, or that was what she thought as she wiped her tears with her pillow. She had to quit crying or else her eyes will get tinted in a bloody-red color that would scream to everyone in Cair Paravel that she cried herself to sleep.

"Susan." Caspian said breaking their passionate, tongue-playing kiss. "If you continue kissing me like this, you're not getting any rest tonight." He put on his shirt.

Susan, still naked, ran her finger through his hair. "Who told you I wanted any sleep?"

Caspian arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were tired and wanted to rest."

"Not anymore." She threw her arms around his neck and sucked his earlobe; she stopped when she heard him moan. "Oh, sensitive spot?"

Caspian took several steps back to admire Susan. She wanted more of him when she should be sore and tired. She licked her lips and smiled making his knees weak. Caspian now knew, Susan discovered the magnificent art of love making and she felt wonderful. Wonderful and thirsty for more of that ecstasy that burned her fragile skin and made her reach infinity not even he could describe.

Caspian kissed her and grabbed her ass, giving her a little spank he told her to lay on the bed and he kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

Susan looked disappointed but she nodded and saw Caspian leaving her room. Just before he closed the door she ran towards him and planted another kiss on his lips. They were sore from all the previous licking and biting, and so were Susan's. "Promise me you'll make me more visits like this one." Her voice sounded almost orgasmic.

"Please." She begged and kissed him again. "Please." This time her voice turning to a loud moan.

He gently caressed her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "You've discovered something new tonight; I hope you keep your attributes…" he looked at her pink hard nipples "just for me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I want to, but I can't."

"Okay. Then come tomorrow morning."

Caspian laughed and exited her room making almost no noise. "We'll see."

Lucy's eyes were tinted bloody-red, as she ate the last piece of apple on her plate. It was lunch and the marble table glowed with yellow and orange light as it was hit by the sun. "I'm not eating anymore." She said as she spotted Caspian and Susan exchanging looks.

"You ate just an apple, Lu. You have to eat something else. What about some bread or turkey?" Edmund asked.

"I said I was not eating anymore, Ed."

Susan turned her eyes to Lucy. She has been crying, but could it be? Was she enjoying too much herself last night and forgot that Lucy might be hearing? Lucy tended to be the last of the four to get sleep, and maybe that was why she had been crying. But Susan said nothing; she chewed her bread and drank her wine.

Peter was the most concerned. He loved Lucy with all his heart; she was his favorite and couldn't stand to see her hurt. Something was not right and as her oldest sibling he wanted to protect her and make her happy. Peter saw her grown-up sister once more; she never left her room without brushing her hair and now it was a tangled mess, she definitely wasn't assisted by her maid today. Lucy was never this quiet in lunch. He ran his long fingers through his wavy golden locks, how can sweet Lu be hurt?

"Everything okay?" he took her hand and pressed his lips against her rosy skin.

"Yes Pete." She managed a smile. "I'm going to the library for a while, excuse _me_." She said looking at Caspian who looked confused just as Susan did.

**Next chapter: Peter visits Lucy in the library and their closeness may or may not be incestuous after all. **


	5. The Approach

**Hello lovelies! I've seen that some of you have favorite, reviewed, and followed this story and I am so very honored and I want to thank you. You guys keep me writing so thank you. Also remember to tell me what you would like to happen next, I will try to fit it in my story. (: **

A library is a room full of books. But books are an exquisite work of art that has the power to transport us to the most wonderful places and ignite in us the most powerful feelings. The library of Cair Paravel was massive and it contained books of all kind. Long corridors with tall shelves stacked with books adorned this peaceful place. Two floors of sheer knowledge and entertainment and this was Lucy's favorite place to read.

A tall glass ceiling made the sunshine bathe the walls of the library. White columns and a polished marble floor gave the room a celestial aura. The curtains were opened and the view was magnificent; most of the narnian villages could be seen. In a mahogany desk, a few feet from the main door, sat Mrs. Yale, the faun librarian.

Lucy was reading in the second floor. She sat at the end of the corridor for she didn't want to be disturbed. She read her favorite book and focused on every word, bringing her not exactly pain but thoughts of someone who she was very fond of.

_The sky was blue, just as his eyes. Sapphire blue. He smiled in a way that made her knees tremble. He caressed her cheek and then he kissed her. A kiss that she will never forget, for the golden boy was indeed the boy of her dreams. _

Lucy sighed and looked up, just to find Peter looking straight down at her.

Her straight chestnut hair was tucked behind her ears and posture was incredibly straight to be sitting on the floor. She looked like a queen, indeed. Her curious sea green eyes moving as she followed her reading, and suddenly her eyes locked with his.

"Peter." She smiled.

"I thought you would be here…"

"I told you I will be here." She chuckled.

"Yes you did." He helped her up.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he extended his arm to take the book from her hands.

"Nothing!" She tossed the heavy book with others she had on the floor.

"Lucy…" he said sweetly placing his hands on her cheeks "what is troubling you? Is it me? Is it something Edmund or Susan did?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sure these bad days will pass eventually." She managed a smile.

"Come on, then, I want to read you _my_ favorite book."

Lucy took Peter's muscular arm and he led their way. She wasn't sure if she already have read Peter's favorite book. She secretly hoped she didn't, she wanted to hear him read it for her. Peter was her protector, he would always seek her safety and happiness and she treasured that will all her heart.

After walking several corridors, at the far end of one, Peter made an attempt of pulling out a book and failed miserably.

"Let me try." Lucy said, and brushed her hand against his. Peter felt this like little shocks of electricity running through his fingers and getting to _every_ part of his body.

Both pulled out the book, and Peter went through the pages. Lucy saw him and sighed. How everything has changed, Peter is the High King, and she was queen. He looked today idle and his sapphire blue eyes were full with excitement, his golden locks fell graciously on his forehead and the sun shining through the glass made him look…beautiful.

"Here!" He said and cleared his throat.

"_He could pull me moon down to her feet if she ordered, buy the most exotic island and the most expensive jewels… She was his love. His one and only. The way she looked at him drove him mad and the way he kissed her made her swoon." _Peter paused to look at Lucy who was startled with her lips parted and heavily breathing. He closed the book and placed it in its place.

"Lu, there's anything I wouldn't do for you. You know that, right?" He held her hands in his.

Lucy nodded. She was more than startled confused and she had the urgent need to go and run a mile to clear her mind. She was shaky, nervous and acting like a 12 year-old. "Yes Peter, I'm certain of that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Those eyes warmed her and made her feel secure. "I was hurt, by someone. But I am okay now." She kind of was.

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer.

She stared at his mouth. Should she kiss him? That was wrong, so wrong. She felt breathless, she felt bewitched. She looked at his eyes again, then she swiftly kissed and him and broke the kiss immediately.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "So sorry!" She raised her dress a bit to prevent falling down the stairs and she ran to her room. Leaving Peter alone.

"Lucy, wait!"

But it was too late; she was already on her way out. Peter was not going to lie to himself, he liked it. Her soft lips against his, that kiss had been too brief. He wanted to give her a proper kiss, but, that wasn't the correct thing to do. He should ignore this, or should he?

"Do you know what on Aslan's name is wrong with Lucy? Edmund's voice interrupted.

"Edmund… I- I'm not sure." He lied.

"Well you should get dressed. We're going hunting, have you forgotten?"

"I am not in the mood, Ed. Sorry."

"Fine." Edmund disappeared.

**Next chapter: The Autumn Ball is finally happening and it's packed with drama. Edmund has a role to play in this drama. (Would you like Edmund to have a lover? If so review please.) **


	6. The Autumn Ball

**HELLOOO! Finally I'm updating. I've been so busy with my finals and stuff but I'm having mini-vacations so I'll use my spare time to write and I hope you like how it turns. So I've read your reviews and I thank you so much for supporting the story. I will do a little love triangle between Edmund, Lucy and Peter, so your request have been heard. BUT things will take twists and turns. I hope you like the chapters to come. **

The Autumn Ball was delightful. A banquet was served and lovely, enchanting music played all night long. Lucy kept her distance. Ever since "the peculiar accident", as she personally called it, with Peter she couldn't bear to look at him directly in the eye. She kept herself busy talking to her friends and dancing.

In the far corner she spotter Peter alone. His golden hair resting graciously on his forehead, those sapphire blue eyes staring; he was wearing his crown which made him look powerful, and indeed he was. He smiled, and started walking towards Lucy.

"Hey." She said in a small voice.

"Can I have this dance?" he kept his voice low and serene.

"No."

"What?" he look startled.

"No. You can't have this dance."

"Lucy…."

"I'm sorry." She walked past him and made herself busy by asking someone else to dance.

Mr. Bart Kendrick walked impatiently on the guest's waiting room at Cair Paravel. He have been helping The Pevensies with their royal responsibilities since their coronation. He thrived to do everything cautiously and well, to make their majesties happy. And right now, although no one knew his plan, he felt he was failing. Lady Olivia of Ettinsmoor had to be here an hour ago. He have invited her to the ball just for one and only purpose, to get King Peter married to her.

Every narnian and human asked the same question over and over again. When was Peter the Magnificent getting married? A reign needed a queen beside Peter, not his sisters, but a wife; and he was going to make sure Peter got one.

Edmund was playing with the band and he never seemed to get tired of that. Besides being a good sword-fighter, he found music heart-warming and an emotional getaway. He watched his sister dancing with King Caspian, and spotted Lucy leaving Peter alone and startled. What was wrong with them anyway? They've been avoiding each other for three days straight, or at least that was what he thought.

He stood up and headed to talk to Lucy. He silently walked behind her as she excited the ball room, making sure she wouldn't listen his steps behind her. Edmund didn't want Lucy to escape from him too. From the corner of his eyes he perceived the silhouette of a slender woman wearing a pale blue gown, he forgot about Lucy and spun around to meet her.

"Hello?" he called. "Are you lost?"

But she didn't answer.

"Are you supposed to be here at all?" he continued.

"I was invited, yes." She answered facing Edmund.

Edmund thought of her as a beautiful rose, but not as pretty as Lucy. Her chestnut hair was braided to one side and her silver eyes seemed lo glow and match her pearly white smile. "King Peter, I presume." She bowed. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Oh, no." Edmund took a step back to regain his personal space again.

"If it's my brother who you seek, you will find him in the ball room. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding."

"No, please. This was my fault."

"Very well, then." Edmund bowed and continued his way to find Lucy.

"King Edmund… The Just." She whispered.

Lucy felt completely overwhelmed. She finally found one of her favorite places in Cair Paravel, the astronomy room's balcony. She loved this place. From there she could watch the sunset, and right now, she could see the narnian stars. They were colorful, vibrant and full of life. They danced around the sky just as she wished she could do with Peter.

She thought a lot about the kiss they have shared, more than she should, and she felt guiltier and guiltier every second that passed. Suddenly, she heard steps behind her, she turned and her eyes widened.

"Edmund! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk, Lu. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Never better!" she faked a smile.

Edmund closed the space between them and leaned for a hug. Lucy loved those, she specially liked how he smelled, it reminded her of home. After all, Edmund was always with her, in all her adventures.

Edmund placed his hand lightly on her cheek. "Who hurt you?"

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm alright, see?" she twirled showing-off her dress.

Lovely. Edmund thought. He had kept his affection for Lucy deep inside. He didn't even know if it was attraction at all. Lucy had grown up and was a beautiful young woman with many charms. He thought of her as something he needed to protect, and to love, sometimes in ways he couldn't describe.

As Lucy twirled he got an exclusive view of his sister. A perfect hour-glass figure and that lovely smile that always made him feel joy no matter what were the circumstances. Lucy stopped and placed her hands on her waist and began to dance to the background music that resounded from the ball room.

"What do you say? Can I have this dance?" she hugged him once more.

He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Sure, let's head to the ball room."

"Are you sure no one is going to find us here?"

"I know no one will. Don't you trust me?"

Caspian rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

Susan giggled. She had the brilliant idea of ditching the ball for a while and taking Caspian with her. Her siblings were way too busy talking and dancing around or whatever and she can use the spare time with Caspian. She had walked him, or dragged him, to the guest's waiting room outside the ball room. The room led to a small office where boring papers and letters were kept.

"No one will hear us here!" Susan shouted to prove her point, and Caspian kissed her.

Susan knew exactly how the pre-sex kissing worked now. She slid her hands inside his shirt unbuttoning it while her tongue savored his. His hands remained at her back and his breath quickening.

"Susan, sweetie." He said breaking the kiss.

"I know. Let's make it quick."

Caspian was taken amazed by Susan's comment. But she was right, they didn't have long. Everyone would be wondering where they were. Caspian kissed Susan and her knees went numb. He pinned her to the wall and caressed her nipples rubbing them against his fingers and her corset fabric. With his other hand he undid his trousers; Susan gasped and kissed him roughly, savagely.

He bit her lower lip; she raised her skirts with her hands. No one broke the kiss. Caspian slid his hand under her skirt and wrapped her leg around him. Without making a free way to her lovely femininity, he rubbed his member against the fabric of her petticoats.

"Oh Caspian." She gasped pulling of his hair. "Please."

Caspian laughed. "What I told you about pretty girls begging?"

"Ah!" she moaned. "I don't- mmmmmm, care!" she was about to climax.

"Don't come yet, darling."

"Oh, yes I will."

She brought him inside her and she felt electricity all around her body; filing her with unbearable pleasure. Caspian didn't give it a second thought and slammed her on the wall while getting in and out of her creating that rhythm that in a matter of minutes quickened.

"Susan, I-" Susan kissed him silent.

She broke the kiss to moan loudly as her body experienced climax. Everything went silent and still for a second. Then Caspian kissed her forehead and he helped her to put her gown down properly. Susan was staring seriously at him.

"What's wrong?"

"No round two?"

Caspian smiled. "No." He kissed her swiftly and made their way back to the ball.

After Peter's fourth drink he was seeing things more than clear. It was the second time on a row Lucy and Edmund danced and Peter felt jealous. Why wouldn't she let him dance with her? It was soon to be midnight, and that meant the lights were going out for the fourteen memorable gongs of the Autumn Ball. This had to be his chance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Midnight is here!"

The gongs began and the lights were out. Peter scanned Lucy in the crowd and covered her mouth taking her to the farthest corner near the banquet. "Lucy, stop avoiding me, please."

The crowd started counting the gongs. "Two."

Lucy smacked Peter on the arm. "You scared me! I almost unsheathed my dagger. Nothing happened. It couldn't have happened. It was totally wrong."

"Did it felt wrong?"

Lucy remained silent.

"Five." The crowd kept counting.

Peter kissed her; and the world for both of them stopped. The way her lips felt against his was hot and simply….magnificent. Peter brushed his hands against her cheek and he was ready to deepen the kiss.

"Fourteen."

Lucy broke the kiss and the lights went on again. The music started playing and both, Lucy and Peter stared at each other without saying a word.

"Oh there you are!" Susan said behind them.

"Lucy why did you disappear that way, you could have told me you were talking to Pete." Edmund smiled.

"Come along, we have a toast to make." Caspian smiled.

**Next Chapter: Lady Olivia will be introduced. **

**This chapter is the longest I've written so please review and I'll try to update tomorrow. **


End file.
